Truly Madly Deeply Unconsciously
by S4JM
Summary: And it all began with a letter, love letter.. Slight RyoKaho. One-shot.


A/N: My 2nd fanfic and my 1st ONESHOT. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply Unconsciously**

Hino stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She had woke up early just for today's event.

'_Hair. Perfect.'_

'_Outfit. Perfect.'_

"Perfect."

Hino checked out her reflection one more time, just to be sure.

'_I'm so nervous.' _Hino thought as her stomach flustered.

Her school, Seisou Academy, held their annual school festival today. And of course, the principal wanted the participants from the concours to perform in the opening ceremony.

But to Hino, that day meant something more. In fact, it's something way more important.

And that something is her confession. Her confession of her feelings. For Tsukimori.

Just the slightest mention of the word 'Tsukimori' gave Hino butterflies in her stomach.

She had practiced the whole night before for this. Yet, she's still nervous. Of course, she also practiced her violin. But other than that, she spends the time in attempt to write a love letter which she now puts in an envelope.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this," Hino said to herself.

With those words, Hino grabbed her bag abd her violin case and left her bedroom.

"Mom! I'm going to school!" Hino shouted as usual.

But to ther surprise, there were absolutely nobody in the first floor of the Hino residence.

"What's this?" Hino wondered aloud, staring at the note she found on the table

_**--**_

_**Kahoko,**_

_**I won't be here untill next week.**_

_**Just so you know, I'm visiting your sick aunt.**_

_**So till then, you'll be staying with your sister.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

_**--**_

"Oneechan's still in bed so, I guess I should go to school now," Hino muttered before she finally leaves the house.

"Hey, Hino," a familiar voice called out, startling Hino from her thoughts.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino said after turning her head. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. So, you ready for the big performance?" Tsuchiura asked, walking beside Hino.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hino answered before laughing nervously. "What about you?"

"Of course. I feel more confident than ever," Tsuchiura smiled before noticing Hino's occupied right hand. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Hino said, lifting up her right hand. "It-it's nothing."

"Oh, really? Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Tsuchiura said, grinning mischievously. "Looks like a love letter to me."

"Ye- no, no, no. It's not," Hino stuttered, denying the fact that it is a love letter. "It's a normal letter. Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that it's actually pink in colour and that I smells good." Tsuciura teased.

"I normally give all my friends letters like this," Hino defended, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, right," Tsuchiura said sarcastically before his expression turned serious. "But seriously, who's it for?"

"Well, um…," Hino hesitated.

"Hino, you know you that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. It's just- never mind." Hino sighed in defeat. "But please don't tell this to anyone."

"Do I really look mistrustful to you?"

"No. That's not what I meant," Hino shook her head before admitting the truth. "It's-. Fine. It is a love letter. It-it is for-"

"Hey, Kaho-chan! And Tsuchiura-kun!" Hihara greeted, oblivious to the fact that he's actually interrupting his favourite kouhai's confession.

Love confession.

"Hi-Hihara-senpai! What're you doing here?" Hino startled.

"Well, you see, I usually use this way to go to school," Hihara explained obviously.

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, uh, what were you and Tsuchiura talking about?" Hihara asked in attempt to start a conversation.

"It-it-it's-

"It's nothing," Tsuchiura answered for Hino, exchanging knowing glances.

"Yeah. Nothing at all."

Hihara, who noticed Tsuchiura exchanging glances with Hino, felt a tinge of jealousy.

'_So, I guess the rumor is true, then...,'_ Hihara thought sadly with his face facing the ground.

"Why are you sad, senpai?" Hino asked, looking concerned with Hihara's sudden change of mood.

"It-it's the rumors. They're true, huh?" Hihara asked, looking at both Tsuchiura and Hino.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I haven't heard any rumors," Hino said, looking confused.

"The rumors of the two of you-," Hihara trailed off, couldn't bear to say the word.

"Dating."

"What?!" Hino exclaimed, surprised with what she had just heard.

"Hihara-senpai! Where did you heard that rumor!?" Tsuchiura demanded, slightly blushed and pleased.

"Well, I-uh, found a flyer, from the Journalism Club in my bag, yesterday," Hihara explained. "It says right there 'Hino and Tsuchiura Going Out?!'"

"Amou-san!" Hino and Tsuchiura said in unison.

Hino and Tsuchiura stared at each other before both of them turned away, blushing.

The rest of the journey remained silent due to the rumor mentioned earlier.

* * *

**-At School-**

The principal went on the stage at the assembly hall as the audience chattered.

"As you all know, today is the day of the school's annual festival," the principal began as the audience cheered.

After a few minutes, the principal left the stage as soon as he finished his well, way-too-long unnecessary speech.

"Please welcome our first performers for this year's school festival, the participants of the past concours, Yunoki Azuma, Hihara Kazuki, Tsukimori Len, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Hino Kahoko, Fuyuumi Shoko and Shimizu Keiichi!"

"OMG! I'm so nervous!" Hino muttered.

The participants walked over to the stage while the audience cheered enthusiastically. The Yunoki guard cheered the loudest as a sign of their devotion to their maestro.

The participants then, held up their musical instruments except Tsuchiura, who plays the piano, and began performing beautifully with slight mistakes coming from Hino.

After ending their performance, the participants bowed and received loud applause and even standing ovation.

"That was great!" Hino exclaimed, congratulating her fellow performers as soon as they were backstage.

"It would've been perfect if you didn't make those mistakes," Tsukimori remarked, glaring at Hino.

"S-sorry, Tsukimori-kun," Hino apologized nervously.

"You don't have to be such a sore loser, Tsukimori," Tsuchiura defended Hino while glaring at his enemy.

"Whatever."

**

* * *

**

-Few Hours Later-

"Hey. What are you doing here, Hino?"

"Oh, uh, hey. I was just looking around, checking things out. I'm on break," Hino said to Tsuchiura.

"Really? I'm on break too. Wanna go and check things out with me?" Tsuchiura asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Hino walked down the hallway with Tsuchiura on her right.

"So, your class doing café?" Tsuchiura asked, gesturing to her uniform.

"Yeah. I look weird in this waitress outfit, don't I?" Hino said, commenting on herself.

"Well…," Tsuchiura began, checking Hino out. "You can say that again."

"Come on. Show some mercy," Hino pouted, oblivious to the fact she's actually making Tsuchiura blush.

"Well, uh…," Tsuchiura said, finding the right word to say.

"Never mind that. I was just kidding."

"So…," Tsuchiura began.

"So?"

"Who's it for?" Tsuchiura asked, looking dead serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the love letter."

"Oh, that! Promise me you won't tell anyone," Hino whispered. "It's uh, for Tsukimori-kun."

"What?!" Tsuchiura exclaimed, totally shocked, in the same time capturing the attentions of the other students.

"Shh…, Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino scolded, placing her index finger at her lips.

"Sorry," Tsuchiura apologized before exclaiming in whisper mode. "But seriously, Tsukimori?!"

"Yeah," Hino said while blushing a little.

"But, why him?" Tsuchiura asked seriously.

"Well, it's just, lately I kept thinking about him," Hino said. "I admit I am attracted because of his good looks but there's just something about him. His nice hair. His mesmerizing eyes. His lips. His talents. His awkward kindness. His lack of display of his feelings. Everything about him."

Tsuchiura was dumbfounded. His secret crush was confessing to him. Only it was about her feelings. Her feelings for some other guy. But he wasn't just any guy. He was his enemy.

"Tsuchiura-kun? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tsuchiura startled from his thoughts. "Tsukimori, huh? He's a lucky guy. Good luck."

Tsuchiura walked off, looking devastated, leaving Hino alone and confused.

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

Hino felt a pat on her shoulder before turning her head around.

"Hey, lover girl!" Amou greeted.

"Oh, hey, Amou-san."

"So, you and your," Amou cleared her throat before continuing. "Boyfriend looked very intimate today."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hino stammered, pretending to not hear anything, blushing.

"Stop pretending like you don't know anything. You, are a bad liar. Of course I'm talking about you and Tsuchiura-kun," Amou said, emphasizing on the word Tsuchiura while winking at Hino.

"I knew it from the start. You two were way too close to be 'just friends'. And by the way, you two looked great together. And you guys are always hanging out with each other. Here, take a look at these pictures," Amou babbled, showing the pictures at Hino.

"OMG! Where did you get all this?" Hino exclaimed as she stared at the pictures taken by Amou.

"I know! It's perfect, right?" Amou bragged. "If you want, I could give you the copies-

"No, that's not what I meant!" Hino interrupted. "How did you managed to get all this?"

"Well, let's just say that it takes a lot of sneaking skills."

"But still, we're not dating," Hino said, blushing, not realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Hino-san."

"Huh?"

"But you two still look cute together. Oh, hey, Tsukimori-kun," Amou remarked before greeting the blue haired perfectionist.

'_Tsukimori-kun?'_

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun! Wh-what are you doing here?" Hino asked, freaking out.

"Hino. You're in front of my class," Tsukimori pointed out.

"Your class?" Hino asked, confused.

Hino glanced at the sign on top of her.

Class 2-A.

Hino promptly moved out of Tsukimori's way with her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Hino apologized before leaving with Amou trailing behind her.

Hino then, accelerates her pace as Amou makes an effort to catch up with her.

After a few minutes of rushing for some unknown reason, they finally reached the general education part of the academy.

Hino stopped and panted before heaving a sigh of relief.

"What… was… that all about?!" Amou grumbled, panting.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Amou-san."

"Never mind that. Why were you running like crazy?" Amou interrogates. "More importantly, why are you avoiding Tsukimori-kun?"

Hino pretended to not hear the questions and started to walk away.

"Hey! Stop pretending like you didn't hear anything!" Amou said in attempt to stop Hino from escaping.

But Hino just ignored her.

'_Could it be that the violin romance is finally coming true?'_ Amou wondered inwardly.

'_OMG! It's a love triangle! Man, this would make an awesome article! I am so getting the praises,'_ Amou thought, grinning evilly.

Hino, for the second time of the day, heaved a sigh of relief.

'_That was close! Who knows what happens if I told Amou-san,'_ Hino thought, relieved, as she slid her left hand into her pocket.

Unfortunately for Hino, her moment of peacefulness does not last for long when she made a painful discovery.

The love letter's gone.

"Where is it?" Hino murmured to herself, searching all the pockets at her outfit while other students stared at her weirdly.

'_I had it with me. I couldn't possibly left it in the classroom .Could it be that Amou-san has it?'_

Instantly, Hino's face turned pale.

The red haired violinist ran back to claim the letter from Amou.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE

Tsukimori stared at Hino's back as she left him with Amou trailing behind her.

When he was about to go inside his class, he stopped and spotted something.

Being strangely curious, Tsukimori bent down to pick up the 'something'.

To his surprise, it was a letter.

But, little did he know that the letter was something Hino treasured very much.

Tsukimori took the letter and headed into his classroom.

Sitting comfortably in his chair, Tsukimori examined his newfound letter very carefully.

'_What the hell am I doing? This is so unlike me.'_

Tsukimori released the letter from his grasp.

But Tsukimori's curiosity got the best of him.

Tsukimori, once again, grabbed the letter and slowly opens it, seeing the letter wasn't glued.

Tsukimori glanced to his right and left, to see if there is anyone watching him.

Fortunately, there wasn't.

Tsukimori took the contents out and began reading it.

--

_**I truly care for you,**_

_**I am madly crushing on you,**_

_**I am deeply fond of you,**_

_**But most of all, I am unconsciously in love with you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hino Kahoko**_

--

Tsukimori immediately released the paper and started blushing madly.

'_Hino?'_

'_Love letter?'_

_What the-'_

Tsukimori quickly inserted the paper back into its original place.

'_Love letter? Hino?'_

Tsukimori held the letter up, studying it, still blushing.

'_There's no name. Who's it for?'_

Tsukimori suddenly realized.

Whoever the letter's for, that's who Hino unconsciously in love with.

'_I have to find out.'_

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE

"Hey, Kaho-chan!" Hihara called, waving his hand.

"Hey, Hihara-senpai," Hino greeted him briefly, not facing him.

Hino brushed past her upperclassman faster than ever. Before she knows it, she bumped into someone.

Someone taller.

Someone who's a guy.

Someone who well, plays the piano.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Sorry!" Hino exclaimed before apologizing.

Before Hino could leave, Tsuchiura grabbed Hino by her wrist.

"Hino, wait."

It was a total coincidence when some anonymous student accidentally bumped into Hino real hard.

Hino felt her slender figure being pushed really hard as she closed her eyes in fear.

Lucky her, she had 'something' that that protects her from getting hitting the wall.

Hino heaved a sigh of relief, totally unaware of her current position. Her unoccupied hand traveled to the 'something' that saved her.

'_Why does it feels like a body? And why do I feel like everyone's watching me?'_ Hino wondered with her eyes still closing.

Hino gathered all the courage she could possibly have, and peeked with only one eye.

'_Huh?'_

Hino then, slowly opens her eyes and to her surprise, there was another pair of eyes staring back at her.

And she was very certain that it wasn't a girl's eyes.

'_Uh-oh.'_

Hino 's eyes looked up and down, identifying the face in front of her, unaware of their sudden proximity.

'_Oh. My. God,'_ Hino thought as her eyes widen in shock.

The eyes in front of her belongs to none other than,

Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

After about ten seconds of staring and realizing, Hino finally realized that their faces were only inches apart and her body was pressed against his.

In other words, they looked like a young couple who have just ended their 'making out' session.

Tsukimori, who had came all the way to the General Education building to return the letter and also to find out who's it for widen his usual calm eyes as he witnessed 'The Scene' which was also being witnessed by their upperclassman, Hihara, whose jaws has already dropped.

To make it even worse, there Amou was, capturing the scene perfectly on her infamous camera several times, smirking.

"Busted."

And the next thing they knew, the whole thing was on the academy's newspaper.

FrontPage.

With seven pages article.

Including the love triangle.

In the end, Hino never got her love letter back. Let alone, found out who has it.

* * *

A/N: How's the story? Do you like it? Is everyone too OOC? Please review.


End file.
